Generally, the removal of an integrated-circuit block from a printed circuit board involves heating the electrical terminals of the block to melt the solder that connects them to the board. Applying sufficient heat to melt the solder without damaging the board has traditionally been a rather critical operation. One technique that has been frequently used in the past involves heating the solder only to a temperature at which it is weakened, then grasping the block to wiggle and pry it loose from the circuit board. Such a procedure tends to damage the circuit board by cracking it. Also, heat damage to the board continues to be somewhat of a problem even though the solder is heated only to a limited temperature. Consequently, a need has existed for an effective and economical tool for removing integrated-circuit blocks from circuit boards simply and without damaging the boards.
The present invention provides an extraction tool for integrated-circuit blocks, which tool can be positioned directly over a block and functions to first melt the solder releasing the block, then operate to withdraw the block from the board along an axis perpendicular to the circuit board. An ejector is incorporated in the tool for discharging a circuit block which has been removed.